


At First Glance

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: The mind is strange and cruel. The first glance can be misleading and a simple word can break any illusion.





	

The large wooden doors to the council room opened, D’Ablo lifted his head from the paperwork in front of him. At first his eyes landed on the blonde, Otis. The younger vampire reached over and that’s when D’Ablo noticed him. Raven black hair, pale skin, and charcoal grey eyes. An unheard whisper passed the council president’s lips “Tomas…” the pen in his had slipped from his grasp and rolled away. His vice president shot him a worried look, her emerald green eyes flitted back to boy for a moment before returning to him. D’Ablo’s mind was awash with emotions and fear. This couldn’t be Tomas, no it couldn’t be. But if it was, could D’Ablo send him to his death? Could D’Ablo truly condemn, to what was surely death, the vampire he’d respected. That he’d looked up to and been guided by. Who’d helped him to accomplish so much in Elysia and Alumno in the past century? Job or not, could he do this?

D’Ablo’s breath hitched in his throat as the pair drew closer, his heart fluttered, and his stomach turned. Otis gripped the raven haired male by the arm and threw him to the floor, D’Ablo parted his lips but words escaped him. “As requested, Council, I have brought you the son of Tomas Tod.” D’Ablo looked down, noticing for the first time that the teen in front of him was far too young to be Tomas. D’Ablo then wet his lips and looked back to Otis “we are indeed grateful for your efforts, Otis.” D’Ablo’s voice came on its own, his mind not fully focused on his words “even though the results took what seemed like ages to come by.” D’Ablo then refocused his gaze back on the boy, he racked is brain to remember the child’s name. Vladimir, Vladimir Tod… D’Ablo looked deep into the teens dark eyes, he seemed confused and afraid. But there was still that familiar burning intent and drive he’d seen from Tomas. “I fear locating Tomas will take even longer.” D’Ablo looked back at Otis, nodding. Of course it would take longer, Tomas had always been genius at hiding his actions, his locations, and his work. Nothing got past him and if he wanted to disappear, he’d done it perfectly. But the boy, his son, would know. He had to know where his own father was, who else would Tomas trust with such information other than D’Ablo himself.

“We’ll find Tomas soon enough.” D’Ablo said, he took in a deep breath to calm himself “Quite soon I’d wager with the boy’s assistance.” D’Ablo noticed the boy’s lips move and he whispered something. “You’ve done well, as reward, see to the lad’s guardian, this…” D’Ablo paused to glance at the paper “Nelly” he said the name coldly, she had no meaning to him. Her use was to draw Vladimir to the council building and that had been accomplished. Otis’s lips curled up in a cruel smile, D’Ablo saw the boy’s eyes flit to his uncle. His gaze gull of fear and trepidation. D’Ablo pondered how much of this was an act on the boy’s part, surely Tomas’s own son would be capable of such deceit, just like his father. Though this meant it might be harder to retrieve any useful information, but that could be fixed. D’Ablo looked over the boy, marveling at the similarities between him and his father. It was almost as if D’Ablo was looking upon a younger version of his former vice president. Surely the boy would eventual grow and mature to look almost, if not exactly, like Tomas.

“Otis?” the boy’s voice broke, D’Ablo found his eyes narrowing. The tone in his voice made D’Ablo’s stomach drop, Otis didn’t look at his nephew however. Instead they stayed locked intently on D’Ablo, the vampire could see the blood lust and hunger in them. All the more reason to hand over the lad’s guardian, Otis then turned and started for the pair of doors. That was when any illusion D’Ablo held about the boy before him broke when his pleas echoed through the council room. He begged Otis not to hurt the woman that Otis was supposed to help him. D’Ablo glanced to the side _‘grab him’_ two of his men nodded and approached silently, grabbing the boy and tried to hold him still. D’Ablo watched silently as the boy wrenched his shoulders free, only to be grabbed by his arms and pulled to his feet. It was utterly pitiful, not something D’Ablo would have ever expected from Tomas, let alone his own son. D’Ablo stood silently, but Vladimir’s next cry seemed to break any real respect the elder would have had for him “Otis! What’s wrong with you? How could you do this?” D’Ablo watched as Otis turned to face the raven haired boy, his cerulean eyes dark and cold. The blonde then spoke the words D’Ablo wished Tomas had over a decade before. “Vladimir, how could I not? This is my home, my family.” He said, staring directly into the charcoal eyes of the teen “you… you were nothing more than a mistake my brother made.” D’Ablo watched coldly as hot tears made their way down Vladimir’s face.

To say D’Ablo didn’t feel the slightest sympathy for the pleading boy would have been a lie. He felt some, he’d pleaded with Tomas not to go. He’d begged the vampire to stay in Elysia, that he’d protect Tomas from Em. They could have protected the Pravus, but no. he left, left with a human woman and created the creature now in front of him. D’Ablo waited for the doors to close as Otis left the room, leaving the boy in the council’s grip. D’Ablo grit his teeth at the child’s weakness, pondering if this truly was Tomas’s son. As D’Ablo moved to walk around the table, he never took his eyes off the boy. Anger boiled up inside him, this child was weak, pathetic, a waste of time and space. His only possible use was to find out where Tomas was and if he couldn’t fulfil that, then he was utterly worthless to the council and to Elysia.


End file.
